


Stars May Collide

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.  CWM reaction/spoiler spec fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars May Collide

He loses it backstage after he performs "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)" for the NYADA representative He's not sure why, precisely; he had been steady throughout the entire song, but there's just something about the empty, dark auditorium that takes whatever he has left of his composure and shreds it to pieces.

He'd originally planned to sing "Something's Coming" from West Side Story for his audition. It had been a solid audition choice; he had the look, the range, and the passion to pull it off and he knew it.

But this song had come up on his "Win Back Kurt" playlist last night and before he'd known it he was pulling the sheet music off the internet, rearranging it a little and perfecting it at the piano. 

The NYADA rep had loved it. She'd complimented him on his unique song choice and the uncharacteristic maturity that had shown through his performance, telling him that NYADA looked for that quality in their prospective students. She'd said that they would be in touch.

Sam is there back stage, hugging him and slapping his back. "Dude, you nailed it. I got it all. Can I upload to YouTube?" He waves his phone in the air.

Blaine stares at him and tears streak down his face.

"Oh, whoa. Um, I won't upload it if you don't want me to."

"No, Sam, I--"

Sam hugs him, this time with his whole body. "Kurt, right? I get it. I know how much that hurts."

Blaine shakes; Sam just feels so incredibly good against him, masculine in a very wonderful way, yes, but mostly just wanting to comfort him so much that it's instantly effective. "I shouldn't have sung it. But I just--"

Sam rubs his back.

He wipes his eyes quickly, staring over Sam's shoulder. There's a shape lurking at stage right, and when his eyes clear he almost can't believe it. "Sam, could you...?"

Sam turns and looks, eyes widening. "Oh, man. Sure."

Kurt is standing in the wings, looking gorgeous in black jeans, a purple dress shirt, and a hat perched jauntily on his head. "Kurt?"

"That was amazing," Kurt says; he's smiling, but his expression is otherwise unreadable. He walks slowly towards Blaine.

"Who...?"

"The better question would be who didn't," Kurt says.

"So they guilt-tripped you into it," he says. He feels so brittle that he could break at the slightest insult. He'd really thought that they'd made some progress in February, but in the last few weeks the calls and texts have slowed to a standstill.

Kurt frowns. "Oh, god, no. No. Blaine, I knew your audition was coming up. You never said when, though."

"You stopped taking my calls, my texts." He doesn't say, why have we stopped speaking, Kurt?

"You're right," Kurt says, knee-high boot covered legs closing the distance between them. God, the way he smells, the way he holds himself; he is so warm and so close. Blaine feels tears burn behind his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been stuck in my own little world and I haven't been a very good friend to you."

"I--I understand," Blaine says. He's never been able to stay angry at Kurt; it just isn't in his nature. "Our relationship has been confusing lately."

Kurt's head tilts. His eyes are bright and his lips twitch up softly. The glow around his face confuses Blaine. "That's the funny part. It hasn't been. For me." He sits at the piano and runs his fingers over the keys, then begins picking out a melody. It takes a few repetitions for Blaine to recognize it because he's playing it so slowly.

Blaine's thoughts fill with a panic, dark and black, the kind that takes you over before you can rationally control it. He puts one hand on the piano. "Kurt?"

"Do you remember that summer that we watched Moulin Rouge once a day for like, three weeks in a row? My dad got so tired of hearing it that he went out and bought us headsets for the television." Kurt is still repeating the tune.

Blaine feels his legs begin to shake. "Yes," he says, wetly, roughly. "I don't think I've watched it since, we--watched it so many times."

"We plotted a whole performance piece of us taking on the roles," Kurt goes on, fingers moving over the keys. "I designed costumes. You did the choreography. And then at the end you said, no. This isn't right for us. And I asked you why, and you said why turn this into a piece, why act it out like we're characters, when we could just sing it at our wedding?"

Blaine blushes, looking away. It feels silly now to think about it. He'd been such a kid. "Yes. Why are you doing this to me?" He's crying again.

"I dozed off watching the movie with Adam and--Rachel and Santana, weeks ago. I dreamed us singing that song--the whole nine yards. Wedding tuxedos. Fog. Rooftop. Lanterns. Excellent choreography." He swallows, voice going threadbare. "When I came to Santana made some crack about it to Adam. I guess at some point we'd mentioned the wedding song idea in front of her. The look on his face--when he saw the look on my face--told me everything."

Blaine crumples, hands clutching the piano. 

Kurt stands, approaching him like he might spook him into flight. He puts one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other on Blaine's cheek. "I went up onto the roof of our building and I cried. I mean, ugly crying, snot, sobbing, the whole fantastic gauntlet. Oscar-worthy sobbing, Blaine. It's a shame there was no one around to record it." Smiling brokenly, he takes a breath, tilting Blaine's face up to his. "I wasn't crying because it felt like goodbye. But because it felt as if I'd never been angry with you. Never been without you, in my heart. I had been clinging so hard to the idea of being unable to forgive you--and in that moment I realized that I already had."

"Kurt," Blaine whimpers.

"I don't want to spend another minute without you," Kurt says, tears spilling over his pale cheeks. "Can we start over?"

"God." Blaine slides his fingers through Kurt's hair and kisses him, and it's like coming home. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes." He's shaking so hard that he can't control the way he quakes in Kurt's arms. He lowers his voice and whisper-sings, "Come what may--come what may--"

Kurt chokes and laughs and cries all at the same time. "I will love you--"

Blaine closes his lips with a kiss.


End file.
